The Art of Soul Slaying
by littiot
Summary: The exorcists of the Black Order go to investigate these strange akuma sighted around Japan, and meet up with our resident Shinigami. A BleachxD.Gray Man crossover. Parings soon to come. AizenEarl Alliance in later chapters. May contain spoilers.
1. The Assignment and the Attack

Ta-dah! A D.Gray Man-Bleach Crossover! Parings will come later. DGM is copyrighted to Hoshino Katsura and Bleach is copyrighted to Tite Kubo or Kubo Tite or whoever. So I don't own any of these characters. But I will soon own Reever D

* * *

The exorcists headquarters was unnervingly peaceful this mourning. Komui sat in his office, surrounded by dwindling mountains of paperwork. On the usual, he would slack off, providing that Supervisor Reever wasn't there to interfere with his daydreaming. But if it just so happened that he was present, well, Komui would usually resist, causing some sort of uproar. Poor Reever.

Even the finders he had sent out had all returned without news. Well, most of them. It didn't necessarily _shock_ the scientist, but it made him ponder if the earl was preparing for an attack, or if it was just an unusually calm day.

The exorcists themselves had noticed the eerily tranquil morning. Usually Komui had three or four them out on a mission a time. No discrepancies during the night, as well. They all attempted to execute their morning routine as normally as they could, despite suspicions of the Earl. Yes, a calm morning indeed.

That is, until the frantic beeping of Komui's radio gollum startled a half-asleep Komui awake.

A short while later, Allen, Kanda, Rabi, and Linali were all assembled in Komui's office, facing said scientist, who cleared his throat.

"As you all may have probably guessed, there has been an akuma has struck." he started. The exorcists silently agreed amongst themselves.

"But brother, why are we all here? Aren't only two exorcists supposed to be out on one mission?" Linali inquired.

Komui looked uneasy.

"Yes, but this morning I received a transmission from our finder team in Japan. There seems to be a large number of akuma roaming around, along with some odd reports on them." Komui finished.

"Odd reports? As in?" A curious Rabi questioned.

Komui drew in a breath. "Reports as in the civilians are unable to see, or hear these akuma. It's almost as if they're _invisible_. Infact, our finders can only see them using special heat-decting goggles."

Allen visibly tensed. We these high-level akuma? A trick of the Earl? Or perhaps not akuma at all?

Silence swept over the five, taking in this odd report. Komui looked up, and cleared his throat once more. "Miranda and Crowley will stay here. I need you four to go and investigate these strange happenings. I have arranged for you to take the nearest flight to Japan."

* * *

An orange-haired boy grunted as his sword clashed with the claws of the rather large hollow. The hollow let out an enraged roar as it swung the other massive clawed hand at the boy. He jumped out of the way, only to be seconds away from the blast that the creature was gathering at it's mouth. 

"Kuso" he muttered darkly, darting out of the way, and reappearing behind the creature in the blink of an eye. He grabbed his zanpakuto, and struck the neck of the creature, letting the metal sink in before slashing along the length of it's body.

The hollow gave one last piercing cry before effectively dissolving.

The boy slumped to the ground on one knee, resting his hand on the other. He was panting heavily and his face was beaded with sweat. His head suddenly jerked to the distance where a higher level of spiritual energy was evident.

"Damn…there must be more of them…." he grumbled, and flash-stepped into that direction.


	2. The Creature and Mysterious Stranger

I apologize for the ultra-lateness; I had finals, then a month of camp, but after that (and even during) I have no excuse for being a lazy butt. Also, a BIG thanks for Terra-kun, who edited this chapter and will be co-authoring with me for this story :D

We do not own Bleach or D.Gray Man. All the dead Akatsuki members from Naruto do. brick'd

* * *

"Wow! Japan is so cool!" Rabi marveled as he and his fellow exorcists walked the bustling streets of Tokyo. 

"I agree Rabi, this place is so amazing!" Allen replied, looking curiously into shop windows at the foreign merchandise and vending stands.

Linali nodded cheerfully in agreement to the previous comments. Kanda just humped and looked away. Although he wasn't from this part of Japan; nothing here was really new or interesting. Same food, same clothes… in fact, he had been to Tokyo several times before.

Allen tore his gaze away from the window display and turned around gazing onto the never ending street that he seemed to be standing on. As Allen walked forward he walked straight into someone.

"Ano, gomen, gomen!" Allen looked up to find all his fellow exorcists (minus one Kanda) laughing at him. Finding himself extremely confused he looked at the person he had walked into and rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Tch. Stupid Moyashi…"

"Allen! That's a lamp pole!" Rabi was clutching his sides and laughing the louder of the two.

Caught up in the plethora of bright lights and colors and pushing himself to his feet, Allen was still quick to notice the distinct growl of his discontent stomach.

"Ano….guys, do you think we could get something to eat?" he inquired, sweat dropping like his other three comrades. He turned his gaze to Kanda, in hopes that he would point out a suitable eatery. Well, _anything_ was considered suitable to Allen Walker; Human Landfill. He just didn't want to ingest something with raw fish-or god forbid, cat. Allen was one to believe social generalizations, he was a Brit after all and as we all know, they love their house hold pets, but not for dinner.

"There looks like a good place to eat!" Linali pointed out to a small, distant Ramen bar lit up by several florescent lights to attract attention in the busy night, yet it looked calm enough to be inviting and a place where they could eat their meal with the company of just one another.

"Looks great!" Allen cheered, jogging off to the bar, his friends, (and Kanda) in tow.

Yet they were stopped midway when the earth began to tremor. All around them, people froze in terror and looked at one another. Was it an earthquake? The exorcists however weren't fooled. They had enough experience to know this was no mere earthquake.

All of a sudden, a large daunting figure arose from the pandemonium. This massive, black creature had long, sharp claws and bore a white mask marked with red slashes upon the designated area for a face. Its shattering cry thundered with the agony of a thousand suffering souls.

"It's an Akuma!" Linali cried, activating her innocence, the other three following suit.

The people around them had terrified expressions, Rabi noticed. But they were looking at the exorcists, not the akuma. In fact it was like the akuma didn't even exsist.

"Look at his arm!"

"It's huge!"

"And her feet are on fire!"

"He's got a sword!"

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Rabi's brows furrowed. Couldn't they see that it was an akuma? And that they were from the Black Order? Well, that didn't matter now. What mattered was this huge monster that was towering down on them all with its deafening cry.

Allen and the other exorcists were already far ahead of the calculating Bookman, invocating quickly and jumping into the action.

Linali jumped up, gaining height and momentum before slamming the heel of her invocated boot into the large mass of black scaly-flesh. To her great surprise, the monster only stumbled backwards, before taking sight of her and unleashing a clawed hand her way. Linali wasn't fast enough there was no way she could avoid the hit. She shut her eyes and waited for the impact.

It never came.

She opened her eyes to see that Rabi had intercepted the fatal slash of the claws with his Nyoibo just in time.

"Arigatou Rabi-san!" she called out, before racing off towards the monster once more.

"Tondemonai, Linali-chan!" he replied after her, before turning to the monster.

"Odzuchi Kodzuchi….." he started, the dimensions of his hammer increasing to incredible lengths. The onlookers gasped in amazement. Light surrounded the Bookman-in-training as several large seals spun around him. He selected the one marked with the fire kanji by bringing his hammer down upon it.

"Gouka Kaijin: Hi Ban!" he shouted, stamping the monster with the fire seal. The creature howled in agony, its flesh beginning to sizzle. Blinded from the initial pain of being burnt, the monster swung its arm back and forth, missing Rabi by a few feet as Kanda cut into it's backside with Mugen.

"Damn Yuu-chan, be more careful!" Rabi called out, grabbing Nyoibo one more.

"Shut up you bastard! This damn thing is hard enough to destroy already! And what have I told you about using my first name!" Kanda snarled, attempting to get Mugen to cut deeper, or to do more damage.

But the creature took note of Kanda's appearance and swung its claw into the samurai exorcist, effectively slamming him into the side of a building.

"Kanda!" Allen cried out, after seeing his comrade being thrown into a building. He turned to the monster and growled, his innocence fully activated and ready. Just as he was about to make his move, a call rang out:

"ZANGEKI!!"

A large burst of energy sliced through the air with a blade not too far behind. The blast dug along the creature's back in a brilliant blaze, causing the monster to send roars of agony for several miles. The being stretched at it's full height before losing it's balance and will to live, and disengaged into darkness before the would-be crash landing.

A single black butterfly danced by.

Allen's eyes traced the butterfly for a short time, seemingly unbeknownst to the drama that had occurred, but felt the need to gaze at the creature, mulling subconsciously for a few moments weather its appearance had purely coincided with these events or weather it held some symbolic purpose.

His optics were met with deep chocolate counterparts who were hardened into a scrutinizing glare. It's owner was none other that that of who produced the blast; A muscular young man around the age of sixteen, standing at 5'7" or 170 cm, with sharp, handsome features and bright tangerine-inspired orange hair.

* * *


End file.
